Death's First Kiss
by Vu par un Ange
Summary: Lucy's POV of her first nighttime sleepwalking adventure to the chapel. She thinks she makes her own decisions, but how much does the Count control her mind? M for sexual parallels.


**A/N: Inspired by a note at the back of my edition of the book that compares Dracula's assaults to sexual ones. M for sexual parallels. **

Death's First Kiss

Lucy's POV

The floorboards are cold. I should put on my slippers if I want to walk about. Wait, something calls my name… So soft and gentle. What a lovely night. Yes, I believe I shall go out for a short stroll…

The door creaks as I open it, and the brisk night air makes me shiver. Oh, what a fright Mina would have if she saw me without my dressing gown! I do believe I should go back for it… Yet something deep in my mind pulls me… What does it say? Oh, of course. My tired mind must be playing tricks on me; of course it will be warm and comfortable in the chapel down the road, never mind that it is old and unused. Why would I ever be so silly not to think so?

Strangely, there is no sign of anyone else on the roads; not even the usual late-night hansom. No, here I am being silly again; hansom drivers need not stay out at night. The chances of a young lady or gentleman requiring assistance returning home are very slim. We are mature adults, perfectly capable of looking after ourselves.

The chapel, at last! A refuge… But from what, I remember not. It is dark as I sink into a pew in the shadows. Do I hear a bat? Oh, it is probably so; bats do love to nest in old belfries. Although, I've never seen a bell tower near this chapel… No, I hear it now, but differently. Footsteps, perhaps? A very light tread, almost soundless. It nears my pew, then stops abruptly. The obvious explanation appears in my mind, although somewhere in the back of my consciousness there is a question about it. My mind reminds me that many people must frequent this chapel at night to say their prayers. There is no reason why I would be alone here.

A faint wind blows my hair off of my neck. It is cool, but not uncomfortably so. Really, it feels quite nice; my neck feels very warm, and the air is a welcome relief. Oh, that is lovely. Did a hand just brush my skin? My shoulders tremble, but I know not why. I am not cold…

No, I certainly feel a hand now, on my right shoulder. My eyes close, and I feel the icy touch move the collar of my nightgown away from my neck. My heart pounds feverishly against my ribcage, yet I know not what frightens me.

A low voice whispers in my ear: "Be calm, child."

My tremors quiet almost immediately. What is this strange power over me? Now, both sleeves lay on my upper arms, and the cool hands massage my neck and throat. How wonderful to relax this much after the stress of late…

"Yes, this is what you want," the voice intones silkily. I feel His breath on my throat, and I find myself in complete concord with Him. It is as if He voices the innermost recesses of my mind; what a gift, to have someone like Him. Yet—

Oh… I gasp softly. Were those his gentle lips which touched my neck so gently? Ah, another kiss… What are these feelings I harbor inside myself? What is this amazing ecstasy I am discovering? These feelings are too full to do justice to them with description. It conjures strange images of women clothed in virginal white, of deep luscious scarlet, of mysterious foreign lands. Is this true passion, then? I do not recall a delirium so vivid ever to befall me, yet this is so lovely I should hardly wish to name it a delirium.

More pressure! I feel my limbs shake with pent-up emotion, and a desire to…desire to…Oh, Lord in Heaven, what is it that I want?

"Yes, this is what you desire," the Voice repeats, and the pressure of his mouth on my throat increases yet again. Oh, but to endure this sweet exquisite feeling forever! My body writhes on the pew in wonderful agony. I feel so close, so near to fulfillment!

And it comes, just as He promised it would… Just a sharp prick and the most exquisite sensations pulse through my body. Dear Mina need not worry for me; whose care would be better suited to me than His? He knows what I desire before I realize that I long for it, He evokes these waves of passion within me…

All too soon, the sensations subside, leaving me empty; He makes me whole. _More,_ my soul cries, _more_! But I cannot lift my arms to plead to Him. I feel heavy, and I cannot move. _Come back to me!_ My mind calls to Him. It is no use; He is gone.

I feel him leave; the air is cold and biting, and I feel like Mina laced my stays too tightly. I cannot breathe—I cannot think about anything but Him. I _need_ Him or I will die… Will I die? The darkness looms in front of my eyelids and I hear His Voice.

"Embrace it," It whispers.

I shudder in suppressed longing and the world fades to blackness.


End file.
